Scheming Beauty
by Durian
Summary: AU What present does Prince Sasuke receive for his birthday? Ch 5: Naruto meets Hinata and her strange habits, Sasuke learns to kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

/_Flash back/_

**Summary:** AU What present does Prince Sasuke receive for his birthday? Clue: somebody naked with pink hair. Sasuke/ Sakura.

**Scheming Beauty**

**Ch 1: His Birthday Present**

Itachi approached the pink haired girl who was currently begging on her knees. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face as she pleaded for the release of her father. Her father has been wrongly accused for preparing the wrong medication for Concubine Mikoto. He gripped her face harshly and studied her features.

She was indeed good looking. He smirked and looked at her with a sick satisfaction. He pulled her closer towards his face and tried to kiss her but she struggled against him. She pushed Itachi with all her might to avoid his lips. She was not going to let this man take her first kiss against her will, her lips were meant to be saved for the one she loved. Her eyes locked onto his hand and she bit as hard as she could.

The sudden outburst made Itachi flinch his arm and the girl toppled to the ground from the impact. He didn't need some untamed lass to warm his bed at night and the more he looked at her, the more he began to dislike her. He smiled, a different idea breezed past his mind, and he wondered how his little brother would react to her company. He also conjectured whether this girl's beauty could shake his brother's little heart.

"Haha," he laughed at the thought and pointed at his maids, "I want you two to strip this woman naked."

The maids were confused but nodded their heads and answered in unity, "Yes your majesty."

Sakura's eyes widened with fright, she managed to give Itachi a fiery death glare as if to challenge his orders.

"Don't worry pet, I do not desire a scrawny body such as yours, I have a different plan for you. If you can win the heart of my brother, I promise the release of your father." He stated and walked out of the room with his eunuch to allow the girl some privacy.

Once back in his room, Itachi drew out his plan for the girl to be used at his brother's mercy. He gave the piece of paper to his eunuch to pass it to his maids. First the eunuch would have to find a water barrel and a piece of red silk. Tomorrow would be his brother's 16th birthday and he had wanted to surprise his brother with an early birthday present.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the pleasant sound of the <em>moaning <em>of the birds, hold on a second, when did birds make such noises. He wanted to tuck himself back in his bed covers but there was none! The night was still dark but dawn was approaching, he slowly made his way to the source of the sound. The room was getting lighter as the sleeping sun began to creep up towards the sky. Sasuke stared at the strange barrel located directly in front of him.

"Strange, I was sure that there was no such thing in my room last night," commented Sasuke as he poked the red cloth covering a strange circular object which struck out from the barrel.

"Hmm hmmm..." the object whimpered.

Sasuke removed the red cloth to reveal a pair of startling greens eyes glaring back at him. Her eyes seemed to be pleading for help, her mouth was stuffed tightly with a rag, and thus it prevented her from screaming out. He wondered whether it was a good idea to help her remove her mouth piece. He speculated that his brother was behind this sick idea of trapping a girl in a barrel.

He really wanted to just leave her in the barrel and go back to sleep but the girl kept moaning and staring at him with teary eyes. Sasuke was about to help her remove her cloth so that she could explain her situation but his foot made contact with a piece of paper on the floor. He opened the little note curiously and read out its contents.

_Happy Birthday dear brother, this is my birthday present for you. Enjoy your new plaything!_

Sasuke scrunched up the piece ofpaper and eyed at the girl suspiciously. His brother was definitely sick in the mind; he sighed and pulled the stuffing out of her mouth to find out what the commotion was about.

"ARGHHH! Help me, someone help me," the girl screamed as she stared at a similar but younger version of the face she saw last night.

Her scream nearly burst Sasuke's ear drums; his half sleepy state was now fully awake. He stared at the girl angrily and was about to stuff the cloth back into her mouth except she had smartly quietened. She gazed apologetically at the young man and begged with her shimmering round emerald eyes.

"Please help me, I'm cold," she pleaded with pale white lips. Her eye lids were closing and opening slowly.

Sasuke understood her situation and gazed at the _locked_ lid of the barrel; he quickly grabbed his sword to whack the locks on both sides of the barrel. He realised the girl was immersed in some very cold water; he pulled her out of the small confinement and noticed his hand was touching her bare skin. He blushed slightly as he became aware he was holding onto a shivering naked body.

"I'm cold," she murmured.

Originally the barrel was filled with warm water but as the night progressed the water has eventually cooled down. Having been trapped in cold water for the last few hours, Sakura was now suffering from hypothermia. She needed heat quickly and Sasuke was unwilling to give the warmth of his body to some girl he had never seen before. He laid her on his bed and rushed to his bedroom door.

_It was locked._

Sasuke has never been close to any woman in his life and he wasn't going to allow some stranger, currently dying on his bed to change his routine, or perhaps he would. He slashed at his windows to head out to his living quarters but there was no body in sight. He had called out but not a soul responded. He feared the girl may really be dying and he would be her murderer because he was unwilling to help.

He ran back into his room and looked towards his bed, he noticed a deathly silence. She couldn't be? Could she? He placed a finger towards her nostrils and felt her faint breathing, she was alive, suddenly her icy cold hands grabbed onto his and dropped back down. She had fainted once again, Sasuke stared for a whole minute at the pink haired girl who was lying completely naked, and he gave in. He grunted before he took off his white sleeping wear.

"This is your lucky day," he sneered as no woman has ever seen his grown up naked body let alone felt it.

* * *

><p>Since Sasuke noticed the change in his body during puberty he has stopped all maids from touching or coming into his room. He hated the presence of females and he didn't want to end up like his brother. His brother was a nymphomaniac and Sasuke would never forget the trauma his brother had caused him. Itachi had sent a woman to warm Sasuke's bed on his 12th birthday but he didn't predict the woman would have the audacity to tie his little brother up.<p>

It was definitely one of Sasuke's most frightening moments in life but luckily he managed to save his virginity. He couldn't prevent the woman's mouth from savagely gorging onto his male member but he did outwit the woman. He told the woman to kiss him and she had just missed by a margin as Sasuke managed to head but her. He quickly jumped out of his bed to grab his sword with his tied hands. He plunged the sword into her without mercy and she was the first person he had killed.

Ever since the incident Itachi had thought his brother would swing the other way. The pink haired girl was merely another test for his brother. Itachi has no concern whatsoever as to whether the girl would live or die. What he did want to find out was whether his brother would save her or not. Itachi was smiling sickly before he fell into a pleasant dream, he would find out the answer the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay next to the girl and hugged her with his arms and right leg over her body. Ah! He shivered as his warm body met her icy cold one. She was freezing and it wouldn't be long until she stops breathing if Sasuke was not there to warm her body. Sasuke placed the girls head onto his shoulder and used his free arm to put his night wear over them. He could smell the nice fragrance of her hair and her scent was very alluring.<p>

After a while her body began to warm a little which relieved Sasuke from his worries, her rhythm of breathing became more regular. However, Sasuke found himself breathing faster; he had never felt the body of a woman, the contact of skin on skin made the blood in his head rush down. He couldn't control his male member from getting excited as it was happy to be pressed onto her abdomen. The notion of his erected part going elsewhere crossed his mind, and this thought lingered.

The girl moaned in her sleep, she just _had to _make such sexy and suggestive echoes to his ears. His heart beat faster and he could feel her body coming closer to his. She was already very close, but the comfort of the prince's soft bed made her want to hug onto something tighter.

"I love you," she whispered in her sleep.

"I lo-love you," he repeated surprise.

'Who was she in love with? Has she already done it? She was placed here to trick me again? Get off my bed, you dirty woman.'

These questions ran through his mind as she tried to hug him tighter again. He tried to push her away but he soon realised his palms was pushing against her soft breasts. The sensation was very nice, definitely something he has never experienced, also a feeling he couldn't shake off. He stopped pushing to let go, but his hand craved the curvatures of her breasts.

Sasuke suddenly felt his head being clasped and the next thing he realised was that his head was pressed onto her breasts. His eyes was right next to her pink nipples and he gulped, his mind didn't want to but his body desired, his thoughts gave way to his senses. He opened his mouth and sucked, her nipples hardened and this made Sasuke excited, it was the first time he had seen such a thing. He was currently on top of her with a very agitated shaft; he wouldn't allow his first time to be taken by a sullied woman.

Just as he was contemplating about his situation, two shocked emerald eyes opened to see an image of a man holding his penis.

"ARGH! ARGH! RAPIST!" she screamed deafeningly.

Sasuke moved closer to clasp his hand over her mouth but in doing so his hard member was poking at her abdomen. It was the first time Sakura had been so naked and close to a male part and she was frightened beyond words. She flinched his hand off her mouth and continued to scream in the hopes that someone would actually hear her and come to her rescue. Her screams was giving Sasuke a headache as he gripped both her hands with his. The feisty fighter lay wriggling beneath him and his member was crushed onto her belly.

"Let go of me you rapist!" She yelled.

"I am not a rapist. I would never do such despicable acts." He responded with disgust as the word reminded him of his past experience.

"Then what are you doing now?" She asked.

"I was merely warming your body." He protested.

"What were you about to do with your thing? And please get your hard thing off my stomach." She requested and added, "It's disgusting, stop pressing it on me."

'Disgusting, this tainted woman dare insult my male part. Maybe I should play with her.' He smirked mischievously.

"You dare insult I, the second prince when clearly you are no innocent yourself." He declared and added, "What if I refuse to get off of you?"

"ARGH! Someone please help me, anyone!" She cried.

"Why do you scream so much, you dirty woman?"

"I am not dirty! ARGH someone please help! Help me." She continued.

Her screams was really annoying him, but he would never admit that it was giving him a sick satisfaction. He was afraid that he would become like his brother. He didn't know how else to shut her shrieking screams but to place his mouth onto hers. Yet he missed, because she had turned her head and his lips landed on her neck instead.

'You dare not accept my first kiss, let's see about it,' he thought as he tried again.

The two had a lip tag game but try as he might all his kisses landed on her neck or cheeks. It was a really dumb game and although Sasuke's member was still hard he wanted to compose and refrain himself from her. He broke his hold of her hands and this allowed time for Sakura to creep to a corner of his bed. She tucked herself into a ball and he could see innocent tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked very frightened and Sasuke couldn't register at what he was doing.

He was treating her in the same manner like how he was treated. He didn't want that.

"Are you perhaps a virgin?" He asked softly.

She looked at him blankly with tears sliding down her face; he really wanted to wipe away her tears. As he was about to touch her face, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands." She stated adamantly.

"I hate you," she added.

"I'm sorry," he muttered like he had done nothing wrong. He was merely trying to save her; he didn't predict things would end up the way it did. He underestimated the notion of two naked bodies lying next to each other and then he stared at her face. He knew it; it was her face that struck him the moment he took off the red cloth.

The room was brightly lit by the morning rays of light and Sasuke could make out her features clearly. She was breathtakingly gorgeous and her beauty was matched by an equally desirable body which was only moments ago pressed onto his. His body wanted hers; his mind couldn't think about anything other than her, could she be the one to steal his heart too? Her voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"If you are sorry, then let my father go." she requested.

"Your father?" he repeated.

Suddenly the doors of his room burst opened.

"My dear brother are you finally a man yet?" Asked a chirpy Itachi.

Sasuke gave his brother a death glare and relaxed his face a little when he spoke, "I want you to release this woman's father."

"Ah ok, if only you would answer my question. Have you two done it yet?" Itachi asked again.

"No, I would not sleep with a woman from such a low standard." Sasuke replied.

"Little girl, you should have tried harder. Too bad. I will release her father as promised but since she means nothing to you; let me kill her for you." Itachi stated and unsheathed his sword from his holder.

Sakura gave Sasuke a frightened save me look as Itachi approached closer.

"Wait isn't she my birthday present from you?"

"Your point?"

"I want her released and sent back with her father."

"Ok, if you would agree to let me watch the both of you do it now." Itachi bargained.

Sasuke gave Itachi another death glare; there was no way in hell that Sasuke would allow his brother to watch him make love, let alone his first time. Truly, his brother was very sick in the head.

"Ok, option two. If she remains your personal maid for an entire year, I will let her go. Let's give her some status too; she will sleep in your room starting from tonight."

"WHAT!" the two shouted in unity.

"You don't agree? Ok, my dear, your life was very short lived, may you go peacefully to your next." Itachi stated mockingly.

"Wait, I agree," responded Sasuke.

"I don't agree. I would rather die than spend another night in this room."

"Your father is going to be a very sad man once he learns of your death. Do you want to change your mind? It's only one year." Itachi commented.

"I... fine. I will stay here one year and you promise to let me go." She negotiated.

"You have my word." Itachi agreed and walked off to get some breakfast.

"Wait! Can I please have some clothes?" Asked Sakura.

Itachi clapped his hands and his two maids appeared with a lovely kimono. There was a blond haired maid and the other had black hair with two strange buns, they helped Sakura put on the clothing in a far corner of the room as requested by Sasuke. The prince quickly put on his sleep wear and walked out of his room to find his eunuch servant.

"That bastard," Sasuke cursed under his breath and was relieved that his member was back to normal.

He wanted to find his servant to dress him in his attire before going to breakfast. He looked and looked but couldn't find his loyal servant. He reluctantly walked back into his room and met up with the three women.

"Your majesty, your clothing is here." Ino stated.

"Where is my servant?" he demanded.

"He won't be serving you anymore, at least not for the next year," she replied.

"Your majesty, would you like us to help you put on your clothes?" Tenten asked.

"Definitely not, you two may leave," Sasuke answered.

The maids nodded and was about to leave when Sakura started following them.

"Why are you following us?" Asked Ino.

"Aren't we going to work together?" Sakura wondered.

"No, you are Prince Sasuke's personal maid; you only need to listen to whatever orders he gives you. You should thank God for landing onto such a great role; serving his majesty is like a dream come true to some people." Ino explained and warned, "Prince Sasuke is admired by many girls in this palace, if I was you, I would be very careful."

The maids closed the door and the room was left with Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what is your name servant? Maybe I should give you a name. How does Pig sound, since you've got pink hair I think it will suit you." He laughed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, please call me by my name, if not, I shall address you as Boar. Doesn't that name fit you since you have frizzy black hair?" She remarked.

'This girl has guts to challenge me,' He snickered but couldn't come to terms that he may like her.

"I would watch that tongue of yours, if the guards or officials hear you call me that then you would be as good as dead." Sasuke warned and added, "you must address me with 'Your majesty'."

"Your what?"

"Your majesty."

"That's right Boar."

"You!" Sasuke eyed furiously at Sakura, he didn't think her joke was funny.

Sakura didn't like the tense atmosphere between the two of them and gave in.

"I... You. I mean your majesty what would you like me to do for you?" She stated.

Sasuke's heart fluttered when she said 'your majesty,' other maids has used the same word but the feeling was different when it came from her mouth. He leaned closer and placed his fingers to lift up her chin.

'I want you to fall in love with me.' He smirked.

"Put on my clothes, Sakura," He commanded.

Sakura was surprised that he had called her by her name. She reluctantly helped him get dressed and cursed under her breath during the same time. At home, she had her own maid and the thought of having her status changed from little miss to little maid annoyed her. She sighed, it was going to be a long year waiting for her.

TBC

Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

This fiction is for mature audiences only.

**Ch 2: The Prince's Servant**

"GRrroowL."

Sakura was very hungry and usually her maid would be responsible for bringing her breakfast to her room. She blushed in embarrassment. She also felt an urgent need to use the bathroom and she really couldn't wait any longer. She ran past the door and left Sasuke without telling him why she was in such a hurry, she was not going to ask his permission to go to the toilet.

"Where is it?" She muttered to herself as she ran, her eyes noticed a small cubicle building directly outside of Sasuke's bedroom. She breathed out in relief.

Tinkle tinkle tinkle...

Sakura was able to relieve herself from the pressure of her bladder. She was trying to find the water scoop to clean her private area but noticed the bucket holder was empty. Someone had used the bucket to scoop water into a barrel the night before and they had forgotten to fill it back up. Sakura was astonished by her situation; she didn't know what to do and she also didn't want to dirty the pretty kimono.

Normally she could just call out to her maid but she was now a servant, she couldn't call out to the Prince and give him orders, could she? Suddenly the door to her little space was being kicked, the banging became louder and harder. The person behind the door was very angry and agitated; Sakura could hear the Prince's fuming voice.

"Open up now! How dare you use my personal restroom! Who do you think you are? PIG! If you don't open up now I'm going to kick the door until it breaks." Sasuke yelled.

Fearing that the door may eventually break, Sakura opened the door slightly, just enough for Sasuke to see a third of her face. Sasuke's hand fiercely grabbed onto the door and tried to force it open, he could see the pink haired girl's teasing smile. He wanted to rip that smile off her face, how dare she stink up his toilet before he got a chance to use it. That was the only conclusion he came up with for the amount of time she was spending inside. The girl tried to pass him something, Sasuke grabbed at it in curiosity.

"Can you please fetch me some water?" Sakura pleaded with her cutest voice possible.

'Fetch you some water! You dare order me around.' Sasuke thought and chucked the bucket to the ground.

"You get out of there this instant!" He demanded.

"If you don't hurry I think this restroom is going to get stinky." Sakura challenged.

"Fine," Sasuke responded, but he wasn't going to fetch water for his maid.

"Here use this," he fumed and handed her his handkerchief.

Sakura was slightly disappointed that the Prince hadn't done what she had requested but none the less, the beautifully tailored silk hanky would have to do. She wiped herself clean and came out of the toilet door instantly. She gazed at the handsome face of the angry prince and smiled cheekily. If smiles could dissolve anger, Sasuke was more entranced by her smile than annoyed now. Sakura had the most beautiful dimples that Sasuke had ever seen and her lips curved upwards like a cute doll.

"Hello, hello- earth speaking to Prince Sasuke," Sakura spoke and waved her hand in front of his face.

"You can use the toilet now," she announced.

Sasuke grunted and entered the restroom quickly to hide his blushing cheeks; he was embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her. He was still getting used to the presence of a girl, let alone an enchantingly pretty one such as Sakura. As he was squatting on top of the hole, he vowed that he would never open his feelings to his maid. She was nobody to him and he was not going to let his guards down for her.

"I order you to fetch me some water, a clean cloth and come back with my breakfast," Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Sakura replied.

'Well you didn't fetch water for me, that's too bad; you'll just have to stink in there for a while.' Sakura laughed silently and walked away to find herself some breakfast. She wasn't going to listen to her rapist's orders without a fight. Any man waking up naked next to her without her permission has committed a cardinal sin in her eyes.

Sakura had merely agreed to be his personal maid and sleep in the same roof but she hadn't agreed to obey his orders. Would he really want her dead? A cheeky smile crept up her face; she was going to test him. Sakura was trying to make her way around and realised she was starting to get lost. The palace was much bigger than she had expected, her heart began to beat faster, as she could sense trouble ensuing.

While she was walking around by herself she didn't notice a certain blond haired man following behind her. The man was curious to find a maid wondering around the palace, he guessed that she was new to the palace. He could only see her beautiful long pink tresses, a rare colour indeed, he felt an urge to find out how beautiful she must look. He continued following her.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Aww... hm... It hurts, it hurts." A voice cried.<p>

Sakura was an upright girl and if someone was in trouble she wouldn't hesitate to help. She followed the soft sounds of the moaning and wondered if the girl was alright. She wondered if the girl was hurt, if she was in pain, she pinpointed the sound and predicted that the noise had come from inside a shed.

"Hello?"

She was about to enter before goose bumps appeared on her arms. She stopped.

"Shut up!" Shouted a coarse voice and suddenly there was not a drop of sound.

Gaara could sense footsteps approaching their way and the voice confirmed it, hence he halted his movements. His hard cock was still stuck inside the maid, he didn't want to pull out yet, but reluctantly did so. He was so close, anger consumed his thoughts as he wondered which person dared to step foot near his sleeping grounds. He had specifically ordered his servants to be out of his presence for the next hour. He grunted, and put his pants back on himself. He was going to find this person and if she was female, he was going to fuck the daylights out of her.

The curious Sakura had no sense of danger and she was even about to lift up the window of the shed before a rough hand clasped her mouth. She struggled against her captors' hold, which only made him seize tighter around her body. Sakura could feel his strong arms around her and one of his hands was cupping her breast. She realised how dangerous the palace was but everything seemed to be too late. She wished she had stayed beside Prince Sasuke.

"Hmm hmm..." She moaned against his palm as she felt her body being dragged to a corner.

Her captor released his grip around her body but his hand remained on her mouth.

"Please be quiet," a gentle voice whispered.

Frightened green eyes stared directly into soft blue pools, the man in front of Sakura had the most gentle and beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of shimmering blue gems, he had a very relaxed smile and his appearance did not emit any threat. The man hushed her to remain silent and motioned her to hide in a corner.

Suddenly the door to the shed creaked opened and a red haired man stepped out.

"Come out I know you are hiding!" Gaara roared threateningly and added, "If you don't come out before I find you, I am going to fucking kill you."

Sakura's eyes froze at the blond man next to her, the voice sounded very menacing and she did not want to imagine herself being found. She cupped her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from screaming with fear. She looked at her saviour with teary eyes. Naruto reassured the girl with a pat on her shoulder and nodded, he was going to show himself.

"I'm here your majesty," Naruto announced in a high pitched voice, he was trying to imitate a female voice as best as he could.

Naruto walked out to meet the fiery red head and was greeted with a punch to his face. Blood dribbled down his delicate features. He looked at the Prince without any expression and his cool demeanour did not change. Gaara punched the servant another time and spat in his face. He then shinned Naruto in the stomach which caused Naruto to bow down on his knees. Sakura really wanted to rush out to help but that would mean the punches her saviour was receiving would be for nothing.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, your majesty," Naruto apologised.

"Let me have a look at your face," Gaara grunted and grabbed the jaws of Naruto's pretty boy face and added; "Your pretty face makes me want to vomit."

A sick smile crept up Gaara's face as he wondered what a eunuch looked like.

"I want you to take off your pants," Gaara laughed as he wondered what a penis-less man looked like.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sasuke had finished his business and his legs felt like they were cramping from swatting for such a long time. He should have guessed that his new maid would not listen to his orders, he felt so stupid to have left her with such an important task. He wished Naruto was there to help him, he wondered where his friend was. He prayed that his friend's false eunuch identity wouldn't be found, Naruto was always with him, and his absence made him worry.<p>

He wasn't going to wait any longer, his stomach was also growling with hunger. He promised himself that when he finds that pink haired pig she would receive some punishment. He would have to teach her some rules and make her understand who the boss around here was. He tore a piece of cloth out of his attire and cursed himself for giving his hanky to her. He pushed the doors opened to look for her; he could foretell that she was probably in some sort of trouble.

A _trouble maker_ that was what she was to him.

From a distance Sasuke could hear some breaking of pots and sounds of fighting and yelling. He quickly rushed towards the noise fearing that it may be Sakura in trouble. He went inside his room to grab his sword in case and headed towards the not so distant noise. Suddenly, Sasuke could hear a female shriek, he knew it; she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Naruto was reluctant to take his pants off, he was not a eunuch and if Prince Gaara found out he wasn't, he was as good as dead. He wished his master was here to save him, he wished he had never followed the pinkette but now he only had his own stupidity to blame. They had told him in the morning that Prince Sasuke no longer wishes to employ the service of Naruto. They would be transferring him to serve a high court official. He was about to head into his room to pack before he caught sight of the new maid.<p>

He had overheard in the corridor that a new pink haired girl would be serving Prince Sasuke as his personal maid. Naruto was just curious to find out the face of his replacement, out of the eight years he had known Prince Sasuke; Sasuke had refused the service of females for the last four years. The Prince had sneaked the homeless and orphaned Naruto into the palace and secretly prevented him from becoming a eunuch.

Prince Gaara was well trained in combat skills and Naruto was no match against him. If Gaara wanted Naruto's pants to come off, then it would be coming off. Naruto did try to run and many pots were knocked over in the process. Soon Naruto was backed against a corner and Gaara was approaching with intimidation. Gaara's hands was spread out and he was about to pull down Naruto's pants when his sensed a danger behind him. His sharp sense of hearing usually prevents him from being attacked from behind.

Sakura was holding a pot plant to slam it onto the red haired man's head, she had her eyes closed because she wasn't a violent person and in reality she wouldn't dare hurt anyone. The pot smashed against Gaara's fist, and he turned her head to his perpetrator. He grabbed her hand and stared at her pretty face, he pulled her closer by clutching a patch of her hair, and his face became millimetres away from hers. She could feel the disgusting warmth of his breath.

"Oh you're quite pretty!" Gaara stated nonchalantly, her beauty was definitely of a high standard, she was the prettiest maid that Gaara has ever laid eyes upon in fact.

'Dammit,' Naruto cursed, she was not supposed to come out, but he couldn't help but thank her for distracting the mad man from pulling at his pants.

"You stay there servant boy and watch me do something to your little girlfriend, something you've never dreamed of," Gaara declared.

Gaara grabbed Sakura from behind and perched his head on top of her shoulders. He _sniffed_, the maid had a beautiful scent. He kissed her neck softly which sent a chill down Sakura's spine, he was _too close_. Suddenly Gaara licked her neck with his long and lusciously thick tongue, this made Sakura squirm with fright. The sensation was very disgusting and she really wanted to fight her way out of his hold. Naruto got back up and tried to pull Gaara away but his attempt was futile, he was _too strong._ Gaara had enough of the blond man's interference with his sexual activities for one day, so he whacked the back of Naruto's neck and caused him to collapse before Sakura.

"Let's continue from where we left off, shall we?" Gaara laughed.

His chest was pressed behind her wriggling body and all Sakura could do was scream. She did what she knew best, she screamed as loud as she could. Her shrieks of cries really turned Gaara on, she had an amazingly sexy voice and he wanted to ravish every part of her. He really enjoyed touching the softness of her breasts, he wished he could tear off her clothes and have a closer feel. Just as Gaara was about to unbutton her top clip, he could feel a metallic cold feeling on the back of his neck. He was too absorbed with his sexual desires to have noticed the enemy behind.

"Let her go or you die," said a nasty cold voice behind him.

Gaara got up and snickered, he knew his brother's presence even before facing him directly. He looked at his brother's eyes with hate, and thought 'how dare he enter my premise when he had promised not too!' Gaara smirked; this pinkette meant something to the usually cold and stoic brother of his. He held his gaze towards his brother, he did not fear death, Gaara continued staring at Sasuke with a challenging expression.

"You would kill your own brother over a mere maid?" Gaara queried.

"Yes, this maid is mine and if you ever lay another finger on her. I will personally kill you." Sasuke warned.

"Very well brother." Gaara responded and walked a few meters away. The maid who remained inside of the shed was going to experience Gaara's wrath, the red head was exploding with hate as he watched his brother take his prey away.

Sasuke was holding onto Sakura's hand before she motioned, "Wait, that servant over there tried to save me."

Sasuke glanced over the corner and realised it was his friend Naruto. He quickly let go of Sakura's hand and went towards the man. He carried him tenderly in his arms and walked ahead of Sakura, leaving her to follow if she didn't want to remain in Gaara's presence. Sasuke walked back to his room and placed the servant on his bed. He gently brushed the man's hair from his face and looked at Sakura coldly.

"Can you please get me some water? It's located in the next courtyard," Sasuke said softly.

Once Sakura came back with a bucket of water, she watched Sasuke rip some cloth off his already torn attire and soaked it in water. He squeezed the water out and used the moistened cloth to wipe the blood off Naruto's face. Sakura felt very confused, the Prince seemed to be overly friendly towards his servant.

It was currently lunch time and through Sasuke's detailed instructions, Sakura managed to navigate her way around the palace with more precision. The Prince was afraid that Sakura may be lost again, so he drew a map for her to head towards the kitchen. She was able to come back with food and by this stage her stomach was so empty that she felt slightly dizzy. There was actually a lot of food in the container for one person; she spread the dishes out across the table.

Sakura's stomach growled again, she hadn't eaten since the afternoon prior.

"You may eat with me today, but just this once. You should know your place servant. If I had not come to rescue you, what state do you think you would be right now?" Sasuke asked in a monotone, he didn't want to waste anymore energy arguing with her.

"I'm sorry, thank you for saving me. I promise to never get out of your sight without your permission." Sakura promised.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto woke and was seen by a doctor, Sasuke was relieved that his friend was ok. His friend was sent back to his sleeping quarters to pack his belongings; Naruto would be serving a different person. As much as Sasuke detested the idea of their separation, Prince Itachi's instructions was like the law, whoever defies his words could end up in a miserable tragedy. Fearing for his friends' life, he reluctantly agreed.<p>

"Be careful Naruto." Sasuke warned.

Itachi had wanted to remove Naruto away because he feared that his brother was truly becoming a homosexual. He couldn't have that, he needed his brother to carry out the Uchiha throne and he would do any means necessary to help his brother succeed. Itachi was a failure to the Uchiha's name because he was infertile; he had known this fact ever since he began sleeping with woman.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This title was chosen because I think you have to be very careful living inside a palace, one little mistake can mean life or death. Sakura needs to be wittier to stay alive. Who will steal Sakura's first kiss? O.o

Gaara

Sasuke

Gaara

Sasuke

3.

2.

1.

Action!

**Ch 3: Stolen Kiss**

"Your majesty would you like us to continue?" The maid asked with exposed breasts, she was trying to tempt the young Prince again.

Gaara gave her a death glare before squinting his eyes, he wondered since when did his taste in woman drop so badly. He motioned for the girl to come closer to him; the maid pranced happily towards the Prince. Gaara was actually very handsome and many girls would drool over him. Unlike Prince Sasuke, if Gaara thought a maid was pretty enough, he would do it with her.

The maid was a pathetic actress; Gaara had requested her to act like she was not enjoying herself, but her half-assed screams gave him no excitement whatsoever. He craved for the real thing and the pink haired maid would definitely suffice his sickly desires. He tensed his fist at the thought of his prey being taken by his brother. He smirked at the thought of stealing her away from him.

He punched the slut hard in the stomach.

Tears slid down her face immediately as she clutched her abdomen and crawled down to her knees.

"Fuck, the more I look at you, the more disgusted I get," Gaara stated and added, "Don't appear in front of my face again, if you do, I will give you to my guards. Maybe then your lame screams will be more realistic."

Gaara walked out of the shed and left the maid dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the sad expression on Sasuke's face as he bid farewell to the blond haired servant whom he had referred to as Naruto. Na-ru-to, she promised herself to not forget his name, because if he wasn't there this morning there was no guarantee of what she would have become now. Sakura prayed that Prince Gaara would never cross paths with her again because she didn't want to think about the possibility of ending up in his hands.<p>

Her lunch was exceptionally good; if possible, she would like to eat like that every day. Although the palace sweets were delicious, she missed the freedom of walking down the street and picking up a biscuit or cake from here and there. The palace was a big place but even after one day, Sakura felt like it was an empty mass of space entrapping all its inhabitants. Something seemed to be lacking and that something was possibly love. There was no warmth in these hollow hallways.

Sakura missed her family and friends; she could foretell that it was going to be a very unpleasant long year.

Sasuke had dismissed Sakura for dinner after she had brought him his food. Sadly, the prince was not going to allow Sakura to join him, he needed to maintain his authority. It was absurd to eat with a servant on the same table and he also didn't want her to grow accustomed to having special privileges. He really needed to have a word or two with her; if they were to live together then she must follow his orders.

Sakura sat herself with the other maids at dinner time; it was supposed to be their rest time unless their masters wished to be fed. She spotted the maids from this morning and decided to sit with them; she hoped that they could become friends. As she approached their table, Ino looked at her with detest, she was jealous that this girl was allowed to be Prince Sasuke's personal maid. Ino gave Sakura a cold glance before getting up and leaving her half eaten dinner on the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked the black haired girl.

"No, Ino is just jealous. She's been in love with Prince Sasuke since the first day she started working here."

"When did she start working here?"

"10 years ago apparently, I've been here six years. My name's Tenten by the way."

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all, go ahead." Tenten gestured.

Sakura smiled and sat down, at least someone was friendly around here. Hopefully they could become friends.

"Are you in love with Prince Sasuke?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

Sakura nearly spat out her soup.

Cough cough, ahem. Eyes wide opened.

"No way!" Sakura replied.

Tenten nodded and gave Sakura an apologetic look.

"About last night, sorry for putting you into a barrel, Ino and I were just following orders. To defy Prince Itachi's orders is equivalent to a death sentence." Tenten explained.

"Is Prince Itachi really that scary?" Sakura wondered.

Nod Nod.

"If you want to live then you should never make Prince Itachi angry."

"What has Itachi done to make him so scary?"

"Shh! Always address him as Prince Itachi, many people here can be his spies. Well..." Tenten whispered something into Sakura's ears.

"WHAT! He killed who?" Sakura shouted and caught some maid's attention at her bewilderment.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears; Prince Itachi had killed the older brother of Prince Gaara. No wonder the two didn't get along, Sakura gulped, she told herself to never cross paths with Gaara. Although she was overjoyed to hear Sasuke ranking her life higher than Prince Gaara, she didn't want to imagine meeting with the red head again. He would probably first torture her and then cut her to pieces.

Sakura shook her head to get those scary thoughts out of her head; she decided to change the subject.

"So... Tenten, do you have someone you like?" Sakura asked curiously.

Nod Nod.

"He doesn't live in the palace though, he's a general," Tenten replied.

Ino was standing next to Tenten, her shadow towered over the girls.

"Tenten it's getting late, I don't want Prince Itachi to get angry at us." Ino beckoned.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I'll talk to you next time," Tenten said and waved goodbye.

Sakura finished the remainder of her dinner and wondered how much Prince Sasuke had eaten. She walked slowly back to the Prince's room and noticed that he had hardly eaten. He was drinking a lot of alcohol and he looked very depressed, she wondered whether there was something between Naruto and Sasuke. Could he? But he...

These were the conclusions that Sakura came up with if Prince Sasuke was indeed in love with Naruto:

He was gay.

He likes dick-less guys; hence it's like liking a girl.

He likes boys with a girly face.

'Well if he is gay, at least it will be safer to sleep in the same room. PHEW! I just hope he doesn't swing both ways.' Sakura thought.

She packed away his food and headed out to the kitchen. On her way back she wondered where she was going to sleep the night. Would she need to sleep on the floor? At least the floor would be better than his bed. Sakura really missed her home now, she missed her own bed. A cold breeze made her shudder and she sensed an evil aura.

She saw an outline of a tall figure in the dimly lit path, he was definitely male. Sakura's heart thumped faster as she noticed the man's straight long _red_ rat tail. It was Gaara and he was blocking the path directly towards Sasuke's living quarters. She couldn't believe that they would cross path so soon! Sakura tried to escape by tiptoeing away.

"Where do you think you are going Sasuke's maid?" Gaara snarled.

"I... " Sakura voiced soundlessly, she was trembling with fear. She nervously waited for him to turn and face her.

Gaara turned slowly and moved his right hand behind his back. He walked a few steps more to get closer to her. His expression was much friendlier than this morning but his presence still felt like a threat to Sakura. She couldn't shake off the image of how he had tried to grab her, and do things to her against her will. He was now only one foot away from her and as much as she had wanted to run, her legs remained frozen with fear.

"Why do you look so scared? You remind me of a lost kitten." Gaara spoke.

"..." Sakura tried not to look him in the eyes; she focused on a little leaf on the floor.

"Look at me when I talk to you," Gaara shouted and lifted her chin with his free hand.

Shimmering jade eyes met cold aqua blue ones, his eyes carried sadness, and perhaps he was just a lonely man without a brother. Immediately she found the strength back in her legs, she thought she could run away, except, her nervousness made her trip over her own legs. Gaara wanted to grab her the second she tried to run away but managed to topple on top of her instead. Their faces were centimetres a part, this was when Sakura noticed a tattoo under Gaara's long bangs, it read 'Love,' she wondered which sane person would tattoo their foreheads. She had absentmindedly raised her hand to his tattoo and stroked his face.

"Did you love your brother? Is that why you have that tattoo?" Sakura whispered.

Gaara's eyes became watery; no one has ever said those words to him, not even his own sister. His heart hesitated, at first; he had just wanted to break her. He had thought that if he could ruin this maid then his debt with Sasuke would be reduced. His heart faltered, he realised that if he was to hurt the woman in front of him, he would just be hurting himself.

_Love_

Why did he tattoo that on his forehead anyways? It was because his brother had made him promise to forgive and not hate. To forgive and not seek revenge, only love could save his shattered soul. He didn't believe in love but the tattoo was there to help remind him that the possibility of love existed. Could this girl have the key to open his heart?

Gaara gazed at her lovely innocent soft jade eyes, they were watery with tears. Her eyes didn't have the same frightened look as this morning. Was she crying for him?

"I'm really sorry for your loss," Sakura cried and embraced him kindly but pulled back straight away.

She cursed herself for hugging him naively, what would happen if he continued his behaviour from this morning?

It has been a long while since Gaara last felt someone's warmth. He had thought sex was the only thing possible that could make him happy, but her gentle embrace really touched his heart. The women he had slept with had all thought that his tattoo symbolised he loved to make love. Besides the physical enjoyment he didn't feel anything else, he didn't care about those women. He looked down at the maid and wished that she could be his.

But she belonged to Sasuke.

He couldn't control the tear he was trying to hold back, it slid down his beautifully sculpted face. Sakura wiped his tear from his face and spoke gently.

"If you are sad you should just let it out, or tell someone about it," Sakura suggested.

Gaara was still laying on top of Sakura before Sasuke came furiously and pulled him off of her. He punched Gaara in the face without a second thought.

Sasuke had come out of his quarters to get himself some more alcohol and lo and behold he comes across his brother and Sakura. Seeing Gaara on top of her infuriated Sasuke, he didn't know why, perhaps it was the alcohol but the moment he saw them positioned like that, he couldn't help wanting to separate the two. His hand had a mind of its own, hence he punched his brother.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrists and dragged her away from his brother.

Gaara sat on the ground with his crushed up pink and white lily. He hand randomly picked a flower that reminded him of her. She emitted an innocent and pure aura, the kind and gentle side of her which he had just witnessed confirms her untainted heart. She was _love_ and he wanted to use whatever means to obtain her. He wanted love.

Gaara laughed and cried at the same time, he had never been moved by anyone except his brother but he was now looking over him in heaven.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have hit him. He wasn't hurting me," Sakura protested and added, "Let go of me, you're hurting me."<p>

Sasuke gripped her wrists tighter, his hold on her gave him a despicable pleasure.

"Let go, it really hurts!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke pulled her close to his body and forced a kiss onto her lips. Sakura did not expect that hence she had no time to block his sudden outburst. She really wanted to pull away, she really detested his stinky alcohol breath and to make things worst; _it was her first kiss. _She hated every moment of it but his strong arm held her in place, while his other hand remained gripping tightly onto her wrist. She was definitely going to see a bruise the next day.

His body had a mind of its own and he really couldn't control his mouth from opening and wanting to bite onto her lips. He could feel that she hated it, but he was going to show her who the boss was. She was his property now and he could do whatever he wished to her. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth to mark her as his; it was also _his first kiss_. He wanted to taste her, feel her, touch her and do things with her that he had never thought he could with another girl. Once Sasuke became out of breath, he pulled away and anticipated for her response.

Her first kiss was stolen by this despicable man.

"You had no right to do that!" Sakura screamed.

SLAP!

Yet Sasuke's good reflexes allowed him to grab her hand before it reached his handsome face.

"I do and I will do it again with or without your permission," Sasuke declared.

"..." Sakura was speechless, how dare he say that to her.

"Your life is mine now, your body is mine now and you need to do whatever I tell you to!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura wanted to slap him again for insulting her but her swing was no match for his masculine hand. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom, Sakura was very terrified, she thrashed her feet and wouldn't stop screaming for help. She didn't want to guess what Sasuke was going to do with her.

"If you scream once more, I am going to make it a very long and unbearable night for you," Sasuke warned.

Sakura quieted.

'What did he intend to do to her tonight? Wasn't he gay?' She thought alarmed.

Sasuke placed her gently onto his soft comfortable bed and looked at her with sorrow. He leaned closer to Sakura's frightened face and kissed her forehead softly. It wasn't the right time yet and he didn't want to take her by force. He would wait for her; he would wait until she was ready to give it to him. He wanted her to hurry up and fall in love with him because he was already falling for her.

Never in Sasuke's life had he been jealous over a girl.

This girl, Sakura, was definitely changing the routine in his life.

"Good night Sakura, I'm sorry about the kiss. If it makes you feel any better it was my first kiss too believe it or not," Sasuke admitted softly as he pulled the covers over her body.

Sakura blushed but Sasuke was too busy blowing out the candle to notice. She had a much wilder imagination than the Prince and was surprised that Sasuke was so restrained. Perhaps she could start to like him but love was a different story. She had promised her childhood friend that when they grew up, they would get married. Except if her childhood friend knew about her current situation, he would probably deem her tainted and reject the proposal.

He left her to sleep in his room alone for the night. Sasuke was going to get some bedding and blankets prepared in his study. He didn't want her to be frightened of him, if privacy was something she needed then he would give that to her. How he wished they could sleep on the same bed again, he really missed her warmth and craved for her soft curves.

It was going to be a long sleepless night as many emotions clouded Sasuke's mind, even the alcohol wasn't able to help. He was worried about his friend Naruto, anxious that his identity would be found out. Out of all of his concerns, he felt really troubled that he was starting to fall for the new maid. He was a Prince and she was the daughter of a mere doctor, the two came from two different worlds. They may never have a future in this political era; the King would certainly not permit their marriage.

He must never fall in love with her.

He must never taint her body.

Yet his heart swayed, he really wanted to make her his.

If he wasn't a Prince then he wouldn't be trapped inside a loveless cage.

At what price would freedom cost him?

A/N: This fiction was inspired by Qing Shi Huang Fei. I wished Ruby would end up with the prince played by Wallace Huo, when he died I didn't want to watch the drama anymore. Hi five Saku/Gaara lovers. ^_^

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

The reason why Gaara has a love tattoo. ^_^

**Ch 4: Love**

Haha haha huh-ha.

Gaara laughed and cried as tears streamed down his dark eyes, it made his pale white face glisten under the moonlight. The last time he had cried was when he had mourned over the death of his dear brother, Prince Kankuro. His brother was supposed to be the next in line for the throne but Itachi had changed that. Itachi had ordered the execution of Kankuro and the King had only turned a blind eye.

Perhaps it was all Gaara's fault.

The person who should have been executed was Gaara.

Kankuro traded his life for Gaara.

The Prince wiped away his tears and got up; he straightened out his yukata and decided to _dance. _His mother, Queen Karura, was no longer living but he would never forget the dance steps his mother had once taught him. His mother was a beautiful and elegant dancer, her dancing had once won the heart of the King and her beauty outmatched all the women in the palace.

Gaara strived to be strong as the weak minded were always left to die.

_He didn't want to end up like his mother._

His kind, loving and innocent mother had fallen victim to the atrocious corruption of human nature. There should never be trust within these palace walls as your best friend could secretly be your enemy. Watching, waiting, lurking and plotting to hurt you when you least expect it. That was how his mother had ended up dead within the hands of Concubine Mikoto.

Gaara raised his arms and crossed them in a refined posture and gazed towards the moon, he danced. His lines and movements was as graceful as a butterfly, he swayed and twirled like he was floating in mid air. He continued to dance in a daze to block out all the unhappy events of his life, but the more he danced, the more he remembered. He spun himself over and over until he got dizzy and collapsed onto the floor, vivid memories flooded back into his mind.

Gaara screamed.

/Flashback/

"Jesus!" Kankuro exclaimed in a hidden corner as he witnessed his 10 year old brother Gaara shoot an arrow towards Prince Sasuke's direction.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kankuro demanded.

"I.. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, onii-chan, I'm sorry..." Gaara cried over and over again as he dropped the bow to the ground. Suddenly he stopped, shadows covered his face as he began to laugh, "I hate him, I hate them, I hate all of them. I want them to all die. DIE!"

SLAP!

Kankuro had never once hit his brother but he needed to slap some senses into him. Gaara was lost, confused, messed up and sad since the death of their mother. He knew Gaara was very close to Queen Karura and her death had triggered something sinister inside of his brother. Kankuro wanted to save his brother, he wanted to help him and hatred would only get his brother into trouble, perhaps even death.

Like a protective brother, Kankuro placed both hands on Gaara's slim shoulders. He shook his brother; he wanted to shake his hatred away.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he spoke.

Gaara looked up and listened.

"I want you to learn to love, learn to love yourself, learn to love others and most of all learn to forgive. Hatred will only bring death and unhappiness. Do you want to die Gaara, do you?" Kankuro asked.

"No..." Gaara whispered.

"Surround them!" Deidara shouted; he was on his horse waiting for his master Prince Itachi to arrive.

Deidara smirked when the Prince arrived; he was going to help his master get closer to the throne.

"You two have no shame, how dare you attack my brother from a hidden corner?" Itachi demanded.

"It was him, Prince Kankuro, I saw it with my own eyes," Deidara chimed in and pointed towards the ground, "Look its Prince Kankuro's personal bow."

"Guards, take Prince Kankuro away!" Itachi shouted furiously.

"Wait no! My brother is innocent, I was the one, take me, take me..." Gaara cried with tears streaming down his eyes, he had realised the seriousness of his unprecedented action.

"There was no way it was you, look at his skinny arms everyone, as if he could shoot an arrow!" Deidara lied.

The soldiers pushed the boy aside and concentrated in securing Prince Kankuro in chains. Gaara tried really hard to pull the soldiers from taking his brother away. He remembered screaming and thrashing at the soldiers but try as he might, he was no match against the strong army of men Itachi had brought. Kankuro was well trained in combats skills but he surrendered without a fight.

If he fought back then both Gaara and himself may end up dying.

Kankuro smiled even though his situation appeared grim.

"Remember to love Gaara, remember it!" Kankuro shouted and disappeared ahead, his body was hidden inside the swarm of men.

"NO! NOooooOOOOOOO!" Gaara screamed.

/End of Flashback/

Gaara woke up with sweat beads dribbling down his glassy face, his servants had found him unconscious on the floor. They had kindly carried him and placed him back onto his bed. Gaara stared at his gourd which was once filled with sand. His brother had given it to him for his 5th birthday present. Gaara remembered playing in the sand for hours; it was his favourite pastime when he was a little boy.

The Prince hugged his precious endowment from Kankuro and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while for Sakura to fall asleep because every time she had closed her eyes the image of Sasuke's lips appeared. She could still feel his rigid body pressed against her own but all in all, she shook her head.<p>

Sasuke was a _bad kisser._

His lips was plump, the movement of his mouth and tongue was sloppy and not to mention slimy, and on top of all that, he had alcohol breath! Sakura tossed and turned on the big soft bed and immediately she understood why she couldn't sleep. She whined. Sasuke's scent surrounded her and no matter which angle she faced, she could smell him. The smell wasn't bad, far from it, and Sakura could find herself getting attracted to the pleasant fragrance.

She continued to whiff in his scent before entering into a dreamless sleep.

-O-

The morning rays of light were spreading its warmth across the sturdy walls of the Prince's room while Sakura remained deeply engaged in her sleep. She slept on her side and her body was in a curled position, there was heat inside her bed covers. She hugged the source of the imminent warmth tightly; the object remained securely pressed within her embrace. Sakura planted her chin on top of the furry animal and spoke in her sleep.

"I love you." Sakura murmured.

'Yes, tell me who you love. Here we go again,' Sasuke wondered in his thoughts as he stared at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

She was hugging his black cat tightly in a protective and caring way; he wished he was in the position of the cat. His arrogant and traitorous cat that sneaked around and chose to sleep with whomever he pleased, yes with anyone, except Sasuke. The cat sensed the presence of his master and instantly flicked up an ear. He looked up at Sasuke and lifted its eyes, it smirked. If cats could smirk, it was giving him one of those innocent 'what are you going to do about it?' looks.

The cat was _definitely male!_

Sasuke vowed to castrate his little friend; it would be any day soon.

"Aww... I love you-"

'Yes Yes.'

"-Moonlight."

"Moonlight?" Sasuke asked the sleeping Sakura.

"Moonlight, you're so warm. Mu-ah," Sakura blurted and made some kissing noises.

"You're in love with your cat?" Sasuke stammered obtrusively and he added, "I can't believe this."

Yet he _smiled._

He was very content with what he had just heard, after his confirmation; he really wanted to know more about this girl. He wondered what she liked and disliked, he wanted her to like him, and he wanted her to accept him. Heck! He wanted to change places with his cat, right this moment and second and of course he had every right to, it was his bed after all.

Except, his conceited persona wouldn't allow him to get close with her.

"WAKE UP YOU FAT AND LAZY PIG!" Sasuke screamed inside of Sakura's ears.

"Meow," Midnight squealed, his master had frightened him and Sasuke would experience the merciless wrath of his disobedient cat.

Sc-R-a-t-C-H!

Midnight ran away in a scurry, he had seen the fury in Sasuke's eyes and he absolutely did not want to get caught until his master had calmed down. Three scratch marks ran along Sasuke's neck and blood was beginning to seep out. Sasuke cursed under his breath, he vowed to castrate his pet so that it would become a dick-less cat.

"Don't ever let me find you!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's eyes opened lazily and she muttered.

"Matsuri I DON'T want to wake up yet! Stop shouting in my ear!" Sakura protested and her sleepiness made her forget her place and position.

Impatience built inside of Sasuke but an amused smile crept up his face.

He kissed her directly on the lips but this time along, he had brushed his teeth with mint leaves. Sakura's eyes became wide opened, her mouth gaped to catch a bit of air, Sasuke's sudden infatuation had surprised her. He pulled back instantly as he smelt the stench of her morning breath. This was his second failed attempt in kissing her, and both times they were each left with horrid memories.

"Fuck, you have a nasty case of bad breath!" Sasuke declared.

SLAP!

This time around Sakura had managed to land her palms to his un-expecting face. Fuming green eyes stared angrily at the man who had tried to kiss her twice within the time span of one day. He grabbed the hand that had dared to slap his face, in his 16 years of life, no female other than his mother has ever had the nerve to touch his face, let alone slap it. Even his own mother has never laid a violent hand on him, out of all the places; she just had to pick his face.

"And you have a nasty case of ego, not to mention that- You are a _bad_ kisser!" Sakura yelled while trying to jerk her hand from his tight grip.

Her words only infuriated the already agitated Prince; he tightened his grip to squeeze her fingers together. He needed an outlet for his anger and she deserved to feel some pain, after all, she had injured his pride. It was the first time Sasuke had heard someone call him a _bad kisser, _not that he would ever know, since he had never tried it with anyone else other than Sakura.

Dang! Being a virgin and a _bad kisser..._

Sasuke really wanted to change that image but he was too much of a novice in doing anything with woman. Maybe that was why he had occasionally heard some rumours about himself being _gay_. The Prince would never admit that he was sexually frustrated, he had chosen to keep his chastity until the day he would meet the one he truly loved. Yet his fairy tale philosophy contradicted to the image he had wanted to portray.

He was not gay! He also wanted to prove to her that he _was not _a bad kisser, he just lacked practice.

Sasuke sighed; he would need to find some training partners. His stomach hurled at the thought of _kissing others_.

But he needed practice to make things better, he'd show her.

Sasuke gave Sakura one last threatening glance and left the room in embarrassment. He was going to decipher a plan to get back at Sakura for her remarks. Childish he knew, but his dominant ego and nature couldn't be composed, he needed to remain one level higher than her.

Sakura rose up instantly after Sasuke had left her, there was no way that she could fall back to sleep. She went out of the room to find some water and mint leaves to brush her teeth. She kept scrubbing the inside of her mouth and the back of her tongue until she felt that her breath was no longer bad. HaaaaH, she blew out to test it and was happy that there was no foul smell.

It was a very peaceful day a head for Sakura; she had not seen Sasuke for the entire day. She hoped that he would leave her alone forever; the only thing that Sakura would probably miss was his big comfortable bed. She had seen the maid quarters and they were very small hard beds with windowless rooms. Sakura spent the day finding out her maid duties and got to work, this was her fate now, for one year at least.

There was no point in trying to escape as the palace walls were thick and heavily guarded.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto reached the entrance to Lord Orochimaru's residence a house keeper with blue hair came to greet him. The young lad was amazed by his new surrounding; his new master had a great sense of taste in landscaping. The gardens, the ornaments and the beautifully clipped trees enlivened the environment and the ripening of cherry blossoms made the front yard transform into a spectacular wonder land.<p>

Kabuto led Naruto to the servant's room and he was introduced to another eunuch like himself. His roommate was dressed in a bright green uniform and he had the funniest hair cut Naruto had ever seen. Pfthahhaha! Naruto couldn't control his laughter. Lee ogled at his new blond flatmate and eyed at him suspiciously with his round puppy doglike eyes. He wanted to know what was so funny and Lee seriously hoped that the new servant wasn't laughing at him.

"I'm going to leave you with Lee, he will be responsible for showing you around," Kabuto announced and left in a hurry, his schedule was very packed today.

"Why were you laughing punk?" Lee demanded and added, "Were you perhaps laughing at me?"

"No, no why would I be laughing at you?" Naruto lied and tried not to laugh again, he didn't want to make enemies on his first day, let alone with his roommate.

"Tell me what you were laughing at?" Lee insisted again.

"Well- Just then, when I was following Kabuto around this place, he let out this long and continuous fart but he acted like it was nothing. But please, don't tell him this," Naruto lied again.

"OOOh... he does that a lot, I think it's because he likes eating sweet potatoes," Lee replied seriously.

"Pfthahahaha..." Naruto laughed and thought, 'this dude is way too serious.'

"Hah, I guess that could be considered funny," Lee noted and stretched out his hand to add, "I'm Rock Lee. Nice to meet you."

The boys shook hands and smiled.

"I'm Naruto, I don't have a last name and I also don't have any parents," Naruto stated flatly.

"..."

"Ok, time for me to show you around, come with me," Lee tried to change the subject.

-O-

The estate was very big and this wasn't the least bit surprising considering Lord Orochimaru was the only brother to King Fugaku, the current ruler to Fire Country. Fire country was a wealthy empire and since the rulership of King Fugaku, the country had continued to prosper and rise above the other countries. This nation also had a strong and loyal army to serve and protect its citizens from enemy attacks.

Lee gave Naruto some detailed instructions on his role and what he was supposed to do and not to do. The boy with the bowl haircut had spent a couple of hours showing Naruto to all the different types of rooms and court yards before they retired to lunch in the servant's dining room. Naruto's eyes lit up in delight as he stared at the food placed in front of him. A bowl of ramen, how great was that? He had only tasted ramen a few times when he had escorted Prince Sasuke out of the palace.

Naruto _loved _ramen and he was in a state of pure bliss.

He slurped.

"Urk, urk," Naruto choked and wondered, 'what is this?'

"Its ramen, trust me, you don't want to be eating this. The chefs are trying to cut costs; it's just some cheap waxy noodles in a tasteless broth. At least it has the appearance of ramen," Lee explained.

"Oh..." Naruto uttered looking disappointed.

"If you want to eat something nice, you could try eating the leftovers of the young misses and masters to this house." Lee suggested.

"Won't they notice?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have to eat it without them noticing, but I would avoid Miss Hanabi and Master Kiba if I was you, they can be quite nasty to servants. Hmm... Miss Hinata on the other hand does not talk, I have been working here for 3 years and I have never once heard Miss Hinata speak a word." Lee emphasised.

"Ok..." Naruto responded.

"You're responsible for taking food to Miss Hinata's room; she likes to eat her food cold. She has a routine of eating at 11pm and then you go back at midnight to collect the leftovers. She doesn't eat much; you're in for a feast tonight. Bring some back for me." Lee instructed and smiled secretly, he has been serving Miss Hinata for one year but the late nights really exhausted him.

Lee was glad to have a _replacement_.

Lee would just have to suck up to the snobby Miss Hanabi but at least she slept early, so he could finally have an early night's sleep. Servants at Lord Orochimaru's residence were expected to wake up at 6am. Naruto was going to be one heck of a sleep deprived servant and Lee was so glad that they had swapped positions. You see, if Naruto slept before serving Miss Hinata's dinner then he would risk not waking up.

There was a few times when Lee was so tired that he had simply slept until morning and when the chefs had found out he had not done his job correctly, his punishment was one whole day of going without food. Harsh yes, but the rules were very strict in Lord Orochimaru's abode.

TBC

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: darkdeepwater129, sundance1989 and cameo1. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you are all well and over the age of 16.

Day 1: Barrel

Day 2: Meets Gaara

Day 3: This chapter.

**Ch 5: Kissing Lesson**

**Day Two**

The time was close to 11pm.

It was Naruto's first day at Lord Orochimaru's residence and he couldn't help but feel nervous. He had not yet crossed paths with the misses and masters but in a few minutes he would be face to face with Miss Hinata. His hands felt shaky as he carried the tray of food closer to the intended room. Naruto's heart was beating faster than usual and he really wanted to know why Miss Hinata has her dinner so late at night.

She was definitely a _weirdo._

A _mute _weirdo.

Earlier in the day, Lee had warned Naruto not to be freaked by Hinata's room. Naruto had asked his newly made friend why but Lee had just replied with a, "you'll see soon enough, good luck." The bushy eye-browed servant was indeed wicked as his lack of details to Miss Hinata had driven Naruto to the brink of insanity; he really wanted to find out more about the woman who he would be serving to.

"I hope she isn't crazy," Naruto muttered as he gently pushed the door open.

"Excuse me Miss Hinata, I'm the new servant Naruto and I will be serving your food from now on."

A cold breeze blew past the back of Naruto's neck and this made the usually brave blond lad shiver. He really wanted to just leave the tray on the ground and run off but he told himself to get his act together. He was a man and just because the room was a bit dark and eerie, this shouldn't be enough to scare him. He walked quietly across the room until he found a large table where he could place the tray of food. The large room was only lit with three candles and Naruto tried to spot his new master but he could not seem to locate her.

He _squinted._

Naruto was about to leave the room before his eyes landed on a doll lying on the floor. He decided to pick it up and place it on Miss Hinata's bed. The front of the doll was facing the floor.

"So Miss Hinata likes dolls just like any other girls?" Naruto blurted as he picked the doll up to take a closer look.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried as something sharp on the doll had pricked his fingers.

Naruto tried to pick the doll up a second time but with more care, he held the object towards the direction of the candles. The doll had a distorted smile and its long purple tongue seemed to move like a snake under the eerie glow of the candle light. The doll was stabbed with many needles; even its head had two or three spikes. His cerulean blues eyes stared into the scary black orbs of his new master's _voodoo doll._

"Argh! God!" Naruto shouted and chucked the doll across the room without another thought.

The doll had hit something solid across the room.

_Blonk!_

He gazed into the corner of Miss Hinata's room, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened as he made out the outline of what appeared to resemble a _coffin._ Naruto grasped as he realised what was in front of him.

"Please don't let her be a vampire," Naruto prayed under his breath.

Suddenly a figure with long black hair sat up from inside the coffin, this made Naruto jump up in fright. His stomach churned and his legs felt like bricks, he couldn't move. He watched in desperation as the figure dressed in white made its way out of its sleeping place. He wished Lee had warned him that Miss Hinata's room was haunted. The figure seemed to glide across the room and it was coming towards Naruto's direction with its arms stuck out like a zombie.

There was _no face_; lush black strands covered its features.

Naruto did not believe in ghosts and spirits but he couldn't control his heart from wanting to jump out of his body. The person/thing/spirit or whatever that was in front of him was scaring him, his legs had given way, and hence his bum was now attached to the floor. As the figure came even closer, Naruto tried to wiggle his way backwards. He really wanted to get the hell out of the room. The thing was about one meter away and it came crouching towards Naruto's seated position.

"Please don't eat me," Naruto begged the monster.

The being crouched on its knees in between Naruto's spread legs; its head was now a ruler away from his. One of its hands protruded from its white gown and brushed along Naruto's face. Its hand felt icy cold on Naruto's cheeks and the being seemed to be sucking his life away as he found it very hard to breathe. The creature used its other hand to brush the hair away from its own face.

Naruto saw its _white eyes _and fainted.

-O-

Ntyan ntyan ntyan

Naruto woke up to the sound of chewing noises.

'AM I BEING EATEN?' Naruto thought with eyes wide awake. He patted all over his body and was relieved that all his body parts remained intact.

Naruto was comforted by a widely lit room, he realised he was lying on top of a soft bed; he glanced across the room and spotted a coffin. Terror struck him once again as he realised he had not woken up from a nightmare. He was still _in_ the nightmare. He sat up straight and had his eyes glued towards the exit, the doors was _shut. _He didn't want to turn his head around, he didn't want to face the thing again but his curiosity made his neck turn on its own.

The minute his neck turned, Naruto's mind had told him to shut his eyes, he slowly reopened them. His half opened eyes could make out the shape of a female; she was a very small pale looking girl. She was definitely human though.

Naruto realised the girl or the thing he had thought was a monster was indeed Miss Hinata. She had gotten up from her coffin and scared the day lights out of him or perhaps Naruto was just a _scaredy cat_. She was now seated next to the table and eating her dinner with a rabbit like chew. She had a very tiny face and now that the room was fully lit, Naruto could see her features clearly.

_She was beautiful. _

Her long silky black hair framed her small face perfectly and stretched towards her pure white gown. The top of her clothing was opened in a v-shaped which revealed the top of her creamy white shoulders; she also had a lovely pair of collar bones. It was Naruto's first time staring so intimately at a female person since he had been serving Sasuke for most of his life. Naruto gulped, he had an urge to stroke his hand along her beautiful neckline and down to the crevice of her breasts. He wondered how creamy white skin would feel against his hands.

He made his way towards her table and noticed her cherry cheeks; she was blushing shyly with her head down.

_She was breathtakingly cute._

Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to change masters, although, this girl in front of Naruto had the strangest hobbies that he had ever encountered. Playing with voodoo dolls and sleeping in a coffin was just outright _weird_. Hinata raised her eyes a little higher to sneak a look at the features of her new servant; he was so handsome that she could melt away. She adored his blond hair and blue eyes, his facial appearance gave him a warm character even though Hinata knew nothing about him.

"Hi..." Naruto stuttered standing one meter away and caught eyes with Hinata; she quickly looked back down at her half eaten food.

Naruto noticed a very light shade of amethyst in her explicit white eyes; she had the rarest eye colour that he had ever come across. Her eyes weren't ugly, nor were they pretty but they were no doubt unique and intriguing. Looking at those pale white eyes unexpectedly in a darkly lit room was most definitely scary, but it wasn't something Naruto couldn't get used to. Perhaps Naruto could even find warmth in her fluorescent orbs as time passes.

"I'm Naruto; I will be serving your dinner from today."

Hinata nodded.

"Are you nearly finished with your dinner?"

Hinata nodded and pushed the tray away, she was trying to indicate to Naruto that he may take it away.

"You want me to take the food away?"

Hinata nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to dismiss myself. Good night Miss Hinata," Naruto spoke and took the tray with him out of her room.

Once out of the room, Naruto smiled happily as there was a lot of chicken left. _Too bad it was cold_.

"Naruto."Hinata whispered and smiled.

She blew out all her candles and leaped back inside her coffin, she fell into a pleasant dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

(Warning some sex ahead in italics)

Gaara was exotic, he was reachable to some women and other maids could only dream to spend a blissful moment within his embrace. The palace were filled with many gossips and Gaara was rumoured to be very experienced in giving woman guilty pleasures. His naked body would usually make some woman drool with lust and many maids had requested to be transferred to his living quarters. The Prince would accept any young woman who possessed a pretty face but sadly many would be forgotten and told to leave within a week.

The Prince first fell into the world of sex, lust and lies soon after the death of his brother. He became soul-less and void of any emotions, he chose to sleep with any woman he pleased. Sex became an addiction and a means to drown his sorrows; he would often lose himself in their moans and cries of pleasures. Over the years his sick ego had led him to the belief that any woman who would dare step into his living space was after his body. He currently realised this idea was wrong and he hoped the pinkette wouldn't view him as a sex deprived monster.

He wished he knew her _name_.

"Pinky," Gaara whispered after he had woken.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Your majesty, may I come in?" Sari asked.

"Come in." Gaara replied to his loyal maid.

No maid was ever allowed to stay in Gaara's living quarters for more than a week, all except Sari. The two had known each other for the last three years and Gaara quite enjoyed Sari's company. She was like a friend to him, if he could call her that. The two rarely spoke but they enjoyed each other's warmth and exchange of bodily fluids. Sari had requested Gaara to never to kiss her, because if he did, she feared that she would become greedy. She understood her position and place, although she loved the Prince, she never expected him to return her love.

Sari came in with a container of warm water; she got a moist towel ready and wiped the Prince's face. She moved onto undressing the night shirt off of Gaara to reveal his wonderfully chiselled torso. Gaara has always enjoyed the way Sari sponged his body, and sometimes she would kiss his chest lightly. His near perfect completion was marred by a few flogging scars on his back, the prince has sustained many hardships. His pain had bared no fruits, as no matter how long he had hugged onto his brother, Kankuro was still executed before his eyes.

Gaara remembered the memory of blood splattering across his face.

The scars were there to remind him of how his brother had died.

The pail of water splashed onto the ground as Gaara pulled Sari to him, he wanted to get rid of the image of his brother's death. He lifted Sari off her feet and carried her across the room to sit her on top of his table.

_He began to gnaw onto her slender collar, slowly at first but as his lust grew he applied more pressure and bit along her neck. Gaara was only dressed in his pants and his member was growing evidently bigger, he grabbed Sari's hand to place it on his hard manhood. He gazed into her warm brown eyes for affirmation to continue further, she blushed and nodded her head. No matter how many times they had done it, each time was a dreamlike vision that she cherished deep within her heart._

_The fiery red haired man was everything that she had imagined for in a man._

_He unbuttoned the top of Sari's clothing with ease, and unclasped her under garment. Gaara cupped her rounded breast and continued blowing kisses on her collar area. His other hand tugged at her pants and pulled it down to reveal her bare thighs. He grabbed her hips and laid her further towards the middle of the table. His mouth detached away from her torso and planted itself onto her inner thighs. He gently kissed along her leg towards her opening. Sari's slit was slightly moist but Gaara always took his time with her, only her though. He circled his tongue on top of her sensitive areas which sent a ticklish shiver across her body._

_Sari arched her back; it had been a while since he had last touched her but she would never forget the pleasurable sensations Gaara instigates. He was like a deity that she could never get enough of; his love making was divine and celestial. Usually Gaara would take his time but he really wanted to shake off his pain, he stuck his tongue inside her dark crevice to dampen it and allow for an easier access._

_Sari's eye widened in delight at the sight of Gaara's throbbing and erected member._

_She wanted it, she wanted to feel it inside her and she missed it dearly._

_Gaara's heavenly endowed shaft was magical._

_He pushed his rod all the way inside her and she could feel it hitting her core. It was long, it was big and it was thick. She enjoyed every thrust he gave her, he knew where to plunge and each movement gave Sari a wonderful joy of ecstasy. She loved the meeting of his loin against her pelvis, she would be happy to be stuck in a time warp with Gaara making love to her over and over again._

_The Prince was not a two minute man, he was well trained in the arts of love making, and he usually took his time with his women. Yet, today he had come earlier than intended. She could hear his faint whisper of a name, a nick name to be exact._

"_Pinky," he whispered ever so softly._

_Her thighs buckled and she felt slightly disgusted, she knew, he was thinking about another woman while in the same time having sex with her. This really broke her heart and she couldn't control the tightness around her chest. Once Gaara was done, he laid his head on top of her chest. Her heart was beating faster not from their session together but from a growing pang of jealousy._

"How was it?"

The words repeated slowly on her mind, she could hear each syllable clearly.

'It was horrible.' She thought.

"It was great." She lied.

* * *

><p>Scrub Scrub<p>

"Perfect, it's so shiny I can see my face," Sakura chanted as she finished the last bit of her mopping.

The morning was progressing peacefully as Prince Sasuke was not present; Sakura had tried to look for him but failed. She didn't care if he ate his breakfast or lunch, she didn't care if he chose to starve either. She was not his keeper and if Sasuke didn't want to eat then that would be his own problem. The pink haired cutie did enjoy a hearty lunch, Sasuke's share to be exact; she finally smiled a bit after living in the palace for the third day.

"Cleaned out the bad stench in the toilet and restocked cloths and water, tick."

"Watered all the plants in the courtyards, tick."

"Dusted the rooms, tick."

"Washed and stacked Prince Sasuke's clothing in his study, tick."

Sakura had a busy morning and she rarely did much housekeeping at her own home, but her efforts did make her morning proceed faster. The other maids had instructed her to get a bath ready for the prince as he usually bathes in the afternoons. Sasuke's room consisted of three sections, his bath tub area, his dining table area and his sleeping region. The rest of his living quarters consisted of many courtyards, rooms and his study. There was a small stone stove outside of Sasuke's room built to heat up water.

Phooo Phooo

Flap Flap

Phooo Phooo

Sakura blew into a bamboo rod connected to the bottom part of the stove to increase the rate of the flames; she waved a feather fan to keep the fire going. On top of the stove rested a huge pot, Sakura was heating some water, once it was boiled she would transfer it slowly to Sasuke's bath tub. The process had taken her most of the afternoon, dusk was approaching and still there was no sign of Sasuke. Sakura smiled and hoped that Sasuke would not show up.

"I miss a hot bath; a hot bath would be very nice actually." Sakura commented.

Petals of red roses were plucked to embellish the water for her use.

The rosette released the obi to her yukata and with one swift movement her clothing fell towards the ground, she slowly removed her pants and under garments. She stepped inside the presently hot bath, at first it stung a little, but she soon got used to the heat. She really enjoyed the warm feeling of the water and the steam on her face felt pleasant and rejuvenating. The warm water relaxed her body and relieved her tensed muscles; it wasn't long until Sakura fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had decided to skip breakfast and head straight to the library, he was going to study and find suggestions that could make him a better kisser. The palace's library was huge; it ranged from books about history, literature, medications, and mythical stories and all the way to anatomy. He had tried to look up the word mouth but he had mainly found definitions and functions of the structure. Sasuke was about to give up before a book fell onto the ground.<p>

The book was skinny looking and it was most likely misplaced.

It read: How to Kiss.

By: Jiraiya

_Are you perhaps lacking some confidence in the kissing area? Too shy to approach the one you like and having never kissed someone before, you feel that you need some training? Fear no more and follow my tips and you will become a brilliant kisser in no time. Here's what you need to do-_

_Firstly find yourself a round object with a squishy centre, preferably red to get yourself accustomed to the colour of lips. Only open your lips slightly and don't get carried away like you're eating a meal. Remember a sloppy kiss is a bad kiss and don't forget to close your eyes, let your instincts take over. Never poke your tongue inside the person you want to kiss unless you are sure that they like you too._

_Now follow the diagrams and imagine your object to be the person you want to kiss. Good luck!_

Sasuke scanned the book and gathered many different styles of kissing; some diagrams depicted pecking, while others showed a combination of kissing the top and the bottom of the object. The latter pages involved the more advance levels of kissing which included a picture of a tongue poking inside the round sketch. The steps showed that the tongue must enter shallowly and slowly before mixing in a circular motion.

"Ok, what object shall I use?" Sasuke asked and closed the book without reading the last page.

_P.S: It may be a good idea to read my other book, Understanding Woman, before proceeding to kissing the person you like._

It was a little past lunch time and Sasuke became hungrier with each passing minute. As he walked along the corridors away from the library he noticed some flecks of red in the distant. The red objects seemed to be hanging on some green stems, as he got nearer to the red matters, he realised it was a plant. There was a row of tomato trees that stood at the far end of the corridor; it was pretty close to Itachi's living quarters.

Sasuke stared at the soft, round and juicy fruit of a tomato, his eyes widened; the fruit seemed to fit the description of the book he had just read perfectly. His hand moved forwards to pluck the ripest tomato out of all the red blobs. Sasuke studied the smooth and silky contours of the tomato and nodded, it was time to experiment. He poked the centre of the squishy tomato to give himself an opening.

He calmly kissed the top fold of his tomato before nibbling at the bottom lip. He swayed his head from side to side to give himself a different angle to the opened lips of his tomato. Sasuke slowly placed his tongue inside the hole he had created, he was about to poke his tongue deeper but a loud noise of breaking glass distracted him.

Ino's hand had absentmindedly dropped a wine flask.

The glass shattered to many little pieces and the liquid contents splattered all across the floor.

Ino was dazed at the sight of Sasuke kissing a tomato and she had silently stood there since the Prince had closed his eyes. She had witnessed every one of his actions, rather than disturbed, she had really wanted to swap places with the tomato. Having been so caught up with what Sasuke was doing she had forgotten that she was holding onto something.

His eyes flicked opened instantly at the sound of his intruder, embarrassed black pools stared into the aqua shades of his admirer. Ino eyed eagerly at Sasuke's striking lips that seemed to slope downwards from both sides. The blonde maid quickly snapped out of her delusion and got back to work.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Ino apologised and bent down to pick up the remains of the flask.

"Keep what you just saw a secret," Sasuke ordered.

'S-e-c-r-e-t, a secret between Sasuke and I,' Ino thought with lifted eyebrows, she smiled excitedly.

"Ok," Ino replied.

GRooooWLLL...

Ino could hear the rumbling of Sasuke's belly.

"Are you hungry? Lunch time is over already, would you like me to make you some lunch?" Ino offered.

"Eh? Ok," Sasuke answered not wanting to refuse the offer, he was indeed starving.

"What can you make?" He asked.

"How about tomato omelette rice?" Ino suggested.

"Sounds good."

-O-

Sasuke really enjoyed eating the tomato with eggs, he rarely ate tomatoes but he could find himself falling in love with the fruit. He had a brief glance at Itachi's maid, she was actually quite pretty with her golden locks, and not many people possessed such hair colour. She reminded him of Naruto and as Sasuke was eating his meal, he had wondered whether his friend was living well.

* * *

><p>Ch 6: Will Sasuke and Ino kiss? Sasuke's reaction to finding a naked Sakura in his bath tub.<p>

**Future storyline:**

_He had thought that he would never be able to see her again within this lifetime, his chest tightened as he gazed at the figure in front of him. She was still as pretty as he had remembered her, the woman who has stolen his heart. She looked breathtakingly divine, her wavy strands of hair fluttered from the distance to give her a surreal and melancholic presence. His eyes became still and teary as he focused on her serene image, his heart pounded furiously. Desperately he ran towards her, he feared that it was all a dream again and that her image would disappear like a mirage._

_He hugged onto her, tightly and longingly, he never wanted to let her ago, not ever again, but fate would have it otherwise._

A love with many trials and hardships...

I'm really craving some durians, hmm.

Please review.


End file.
